


Space

by snnydlvg



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angsty angsty angst, Arguments, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar!Gregg, Human!NITW, Humanized, M/M, Unresolved Conflict, Yelling, sorry fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snnydlvg/pseuds/snnydlvg
Summary: Angus is only a few feet in front of him, but Gregg knows this is the furthest they've ever been from each other.





	1. Chapter 1

When Gregg comes home with his hands scratched up and shaking, and glittering shards of glass stuck in his jacket, Angus knows exactly where the blonde boy has been.

"Are you kidding me?" He confronts him in the kitchen, as the small boy is washing the blood and dirt from his hands at the sink. 

 Gregg jumps away from the sink, hiding his hands behind his back.

 "A-Angus! Hey!"

 "You were with Mae. I thought you were over all this?"

 Gregg scowls "Leave her out of this c'mon, it was my idea."

 "And what exactly was your idea?"

 Gregg chuckles nervously, "Well uh... I'd throw light bulbs up in the air and then she'd swing and try to hit them with a bat? And when she did, glass kinda went everywhere and-"

 "Gregg!" The smaller boy jumps "You said you were done with all this stuff, 'crimes' or whatever, but suddenly Mae's back and-"

 "I said leave her out of it, c'mon!"

 Angus walks back out to the living room, rubbing his temple "I just don't get it. Why? Why do you do this? We're never gonna get out of here if i'm paying to get you out of a police station."

 "It's not even that big a deal, I don't know why you're so upset." Gregg mutters, shutting off the sink.

 "Do you think I like being the bad guy who has to like, tell you how to behave or something?"

 "No! Maybe just...don't instead?"

 Angus whips around "Gregg! Please."

 "Jeez I'm sorry dude! You wouldn't get it anyway."

 "Try me! Even if I don't understand, I can try!"

 Gregg stays silent. 

 "Hasn't that been the one thing I've tried to do this whole time? Understand?" 

Gregg stays quiet again. He knows he has two choices; he can tell Angus what he's thinking, he can spread the contents of his brain on the carpet like playing cards, or he can crack a joke and be the asshole, but at least he won't be vulnerable.

 "I'm just..." He trails off.

 Angus groans "Gregg I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

 "Who said I want help?" Gregg crosses his arms and looks the other way.

The room is silent, and tension crackles like fire.

 "I...I need some space."

Greggs head shoots up. 

"W-what?"

"I can't...I don't...I can't get to you. I don't know what to do anymore."

 "You're...So you're breaking up with me?" Greggs trying to stay composed in the moment, but his voice breaks and he feels the burning behind his eyes start again.

 "I don't know."

 Angus is only a few feet in front of him, but Gregg knows this is the furthest they've ever been from each other. There are entire forest fires separating them, and there's so much smoke the air suddenly feels thick and unbreathable. 

 "I should...I'm gonna go."

 Before Gregg can say anything, can drop to his knees and beg forgiveness, the door shuts quietly and the apartment is empty.

 It's quiet, and the air has gotten cooler. Gregg eats a brownie from the kitchen and pulls the glass from his jacket before he collapses onto the couch in broken sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus was there and Gregg is lost again.

Angus isn't good with confrontation. He never has been. He never had the type of parents to teach him about dealing with feelings in a healthy way.

Gregg had a lot of feelings. Some days he was on top of the world and impulsive, other days he was twitchy and nervous, and others he was downright depressed. He could never seem to be right on top of himself.

Angus hadn't meant to walk out. One second he was trying his best to reach Gregg, to calm him down, the next something inside him popped like a bubble.

He loved Gregg, of course. He just couldn't handle all of Greggs issues on top of his own. He was a boyfriend, not a psychic.

His mind flashes to their last falling out. Gregg had snapped in one way or another and he snapped back and then the door was slamming in his face. He remembers falling back on the couch, assuming his boyfriend had gone outside to smoke. And then forty five minutes passed and he noticed the pouring rain.

He had found the smaller boy sitting on the stoop outside, soaking wet, with his arms on his knees and his head buried in between sobbing. After Angus managed to coax him inside he locked himself in the bedroom for a day and a half, and when he came out he pretended it had never happened.

Angus comes to a stop outside the apartment building. He's run out of clean clothes which means it's time for confrontation.

When he enters the apartment, it's dark and freezing cold. When he looks around he notices the blinds are shut and the space heater is shut off. He also notices the small figure wrapped in a blanket on the couch.

"Gregg?"

He jumps up into a sitting position "A-Angus! Hey dude! How ya doin'?"

"Shit Gregg, you look like hell."

The boy frowns. His hair is ruffled in a thousand different directions and there are deep circles under his eyes.

"Bug, have you been eating? Have you let any sunlight in?"

Greggs gaze hardens "Why does it matter to you, huh? Aren't you just here to get your stuff? You're gone for good or something? Found someone better?" His voice cracks on the last sentence.

"Oh my God, Gregg-"

"Sorry. I'm being annoying again..." the blonde lays back down and faces into the couch, hoping the dark-skinned boy standing a few feet away won't see the tears leaking from his eyes.

Angus kneels in front of the couch, tentatively putting a hand on Greggs shoulder.

Gregg turns around again, meeting Angus' eyes. The past few days hit him then and there. Angus was gone. Angus was there and Gregg is lost again. Angus.  
The space is back. Greggs no longer laying on a couch, but drifting through space, falling through an ocean, bumping the stars lightly as he floats.

"Gregg listen to me. Have you eaten anything?"

He loosely shakes his head "N-not really."

Angus sighs, "Stay here."

He walks to the kitchen and flips the light on. The plate of brownies is still there, and a glass from just before Angus left. There's still a few dried drops of blood on the counter from Greggs hand.

Angus grabs a soup can and pours it into a sauce pan, going back to the living room and leaving it to cook.

Gregg is sitting upright now, and when Angus opens the blinds to let light in, he sees the dried tear stains on his boyfriends face.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing stupid stuff. And for not talking to you. And being an all around dumb fuck."

"You're not a dumb fuck Gregg."

"Hmmph."

"Do you wanna talk before or after you eat?" Angus stands up and turns off the stove.

"'m not hungry." Gregg mutters.

"Yes you are." Angus hands him the bowl and he takes a tentative bite.

It quickly becomes clear that Gregg is taking his sweet time, trying to avoid the conversation they have to have. 

Angus sighs, and returns to straightening up the apartment, scraping the stale brownies into the trash can. He looks up when he hears movement, just in time to see Gregg vanish into the bedroom.   
He knows it'll be some time before he comes out again.

 


End file.
